Mistletoe Ramblings
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: After a long battle with Schwarz, Weiss is a little out of it. Then Omi starts a conversation about mistletoe and girls... The guys are way too tired. Just a one-shot fic. Nothing special.


Mistletoe Ramblings  
  
By Dark Jisushiku  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...stop rubbing it in. ...-_-...  
  
A/N: This is a short story that I wrote for my little sister to entertain her (and make her leave me alone). It's just a short little fic about what Weiss and Schwarz talk about after their missions (when they're all dog- tired and sleep-deprived). Just a simple fic that I thought someone out there might enjoy. Okay, do read it...  
  
During the battle that took place between Weiss and Schwarz, both sides acted so sophisticated in their attacks...it's quite odd that afterwards they were acting so, um, well, foolish. None of them were making any sense in the conversations they were having. And none of them care that they weren't making any sense. What were they talking about? Mistletoe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Weiss's Place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Aya?" muttered the blonde boy, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Huh." came the response from the lazy form that was reclining on the couch.  
  
"Not you, Youji."  
  
"What, Omi?" asked the hard redhead, glaring at the boy for interrupting his nap. Aya was on their other couch, looking as limp as Youji did.  
  
"What's missiletoe?" Omi asked curiously. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, supporting his figure.  
  
"It's mistletoe, Omi," corrected the brunette on the rug, who was lying on his stomach with his feet waving in the air.  
  
"Oh. Yay, what's that?"  
  
"You're a florist, Omi," remarked Aya sleepily. "Don't you already know that?" He lifted his heavy head just a couple inches off his pillow to give Omi his trademark "death glare."  
  
"I know that," murmured Omi lazily. "But what do you use it for exactly?"  
  
Youji took this cue to join in the conversation (again): "You kiss under it."  
  
"Why?" Omi said in mid-yawn. He tossed his head back and ran his fingers through his own hair out of boredom.  
  
"Why do you need a reason?" Youji whispered into his pillow. "Kissing does not have to make sense."  
  
"Just like this conversation - it doesn't have to make any sense," Ken grumbled, laying his head on the ground. All of this talk of kissing was bringing to his mind that same girl's face. And that girl was now far away in Australia. He let out a groan.  
  
"Do you think Manx likes mistletoe?" Omi wondered out loud with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, I thought you liked Ouka," groaned Aya, who was to tired to really care about whatever they were talking about.  
  
"She's my half-sister... Do you think Sakura likes mistletoe?" Omi continued. He tipped back a little more, stretching his arms to the sky. He yawned yet again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Aya answered, "Maybe - HEY!" He threw a pillow at Omi's head. The pillow hit its mark, but Omi was too exhausted to even notice or care.  
  
"Well...you don't pay any attention to her, Aya," reasoned Youji, grinning.  
  
"So?" snapped Aya. He shot up into a sitting position on the couch. "Owww...," he moaned, slowly returning to laying down. "Hnnnnnnnn.... what a headache..."  
  
"You sat up too fast," Ken observed in a soft tone.  
  
"Hn," Aya groaned, turning over, so his back was to everyone in the room.  
  
"Well...Manx is mine...," murmured Youji, burying his face into his pillow.  
  
"I thought you liked Birman?" whimpered Ken, annoyed by all the talk. He was too tired for all this chitchat.  
  
"Hmm...her too," yawned Youji into his pillow. He snuggled into his bed, thinking about the two women of his dreams. "Mmm...Manx...Birman...Asuka..."  
  
"Can you guys go to sleep?" Ken sniffled. "I really just wanna go to bed."  
  
"Me too," moaned Aya, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm....Manx and Birman...," Youji trailed off, falling deeper into a state of slumber.  
  
After thirty minutes of peaceful sleeping, Omi woke back up.  
  
"Hey, Aya."  
  
"What, Omi?"  
  
"Do you think Aya-chan likes mistletoe?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! YOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"  
  
"What, Omi?" sniffed Ken, cringing at the thought of getting involved.  
  
"Huh?" yawned Youji leisurely.  
  
"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAA HURTTTTTTTTTTTTT MEEEEE!"  
  
"Think happy thoughts, Omi," grumbled Ken.  
  
"I can'tttttttttttttttttttt!"  
  
"Think happy thoughts, Omi," advised Youji mechanically, turning over to his stomach.  
  
"Like what, Youji?"  
  
"Like Sakura -"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" came the expected yell.  
  
"What, Youji?" Ken whimpered, nearly in tears. Why was he always put in the middle of things?  
  
"AYAAAAA HURTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Think happy thoughts, Youji."  
  
"Oh...mmmm...Manx..."  
  
"No drooling on the couch, Youji," snapped Aya. He sat up (slowly, this time) and clicked off the lights. Then he leaned back into the comfy couch and enjoyed the warmth of the cushions. Then all of Weiss finally went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Schwarz's Place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small living room was illuminated by the glow of a computer that had been left on all night. Shadows danced across the walls and did ballet across the four numb men in the room... Schuldich was laying on the couch, his eyes half-closed. Farfarello was on the floor, pressing his body to the cool, relaxing floor. Nagi was resting on his back on their other couch. Crawford was spinning around in his leather chair, acting quite unCrawford- ish.  
  
"Hey, Bradley," called Nagi, not bothering to lift his hands away from his face.  
  
"Don't call me Bradley," retorted Crawford.  
  
"Okay, Craw-chan -"  
  
"Grrr....."  
  
"Do you think Tot likes mistletoe?"  
  
The End 


End file.
